


Closed Door

by Clove_The_Hufflepuff



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Apartment Building, F/M, He has feelings too, Longing Penny, Longing Sheldon, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Quote, Sheldon Needs A Hug, Sheldon's Not A Robot, Shenny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clove_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Clove_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: Sheldon and Penny post relationship.Based on a Quote "I am undoing you from my skin"





	Closed Door

**"I am undoing you from my skin"**

She laughed, throwing her head back...  
A look of genuine glee entering her sparking green eyes.

Her hand grasped his shoulder. He grinned as she leaned closer in a flirtatious manner.

And here I am. Gazing at the couple from across the hall. Longing hidden deep within.

That should be it. She will laugh and drape herself across someone else and I will continue on as if nothing happened.

I must ignore the feeling of my heart being teared apart... ignore the soul crushing fire going on within myself.

Her emerald green eyes slide past her conquest of the night. Locking onto my ocean eyes.

I try to hide it.

Betrayal crosses my face. She catches it right away and I flinch inwardly.

 _I can't hide anything from her!_ I tisk in anger.

Heartbreak flashes across her face at my struggle.

It's a pity that we know each other so well. Because we know each other's ticks... Can catch the truth in a flash.

The _conquest_ follows her gaze on to me and he grins. "Hey man." He greets as if we know each other. A dose of... _Arrogance_ joins his posture as his arm warps around her hip, bringing her closer towards him.

She eyes me warily.

I grit my teeth and hold my hand up towards her. "Your mail was in my Mailbox." I get out, ignoring the man with her.

She takes it from me, finger lightly grazing mine and I look away.

I start towards my door. " _Sheldon_." She whispers, voice soft and fragile.

I can't turn around. I can't bare to see her face right now.

"Goodnight." She ends. _Goodbye_ is what she's trying to say.

"Goodnight, Penny." I say, knowing full well what she means. _Goodbye to what we had._

I walk into my apartment and close the door, Never turning back as I did.


End file.
